Reflection's curse
by Naruto016
Summary: In life, a mirror has always just been a piece of glass to show your beauty. And that was what Naruto thought at first too. But a mission to the land of waves changes everything. One common message is portrayed: A Shinobi always follows their heart. Plz rate and review!
1. Mission to the land of reefs

**This is just an idea that popped into my head during a car ride and after some modifications, its a fanfiction now. Im wondering if I could get a beta though. Plz tell me if you have time. Now, enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

** The curse of the priestess's mirror**

"The land of reefs was once an enchanted and popular place but ever since their priestess died, the land had turned into a ghost town with only a few families still there. It is said that the priestess's soul haunts the place or something. Well, our hirer didn't want to tell me only you so I suppose that he'll tell you what to do."

Tsunade put her hands in her lap and looked at the three genin. "This mission is A-ranked so I hope that you had listened to the story and taken it quite seriously because nobody had ever paid such a high price for ghost hunting."

Clatter. Clatter.

" Hmm, what was that?" The hokage peered over her desk to see Naruto shivering and curled up into a ball.

" Whats the matter Naruto, you scared?" asked Ino smirking.

" N-no. I just thought that granny Tsunade said something about a ghost..." Naruto said chattering his teeth.

" Maybe I did. But I'm not sure if the rumors are true. I'm depending on you three to figure out." said Tsunade with an innocent face.

" G-ghost...?" Naruto gulped " O-okay! I-I'm on it!"

" Lady Tsunade, no objections but isn't this a weird combination of genin?" asked Neji looking at Naruto and Ino.

" Not really. I put you together because your skills are similar in a way and it'll let you practice teamwork." Tsunade said, not meeting Neji's eye. " Now, I'll introduce you to our guest."

The big red doors opened to reveal a skinny brown haired man who looked terribly nervous. He gulped as he took a step towards Tsunade's desk.

" So... these are the ninja that will help me? They seem fine enough. I'll be going now..." He said while keeping on glancing up at Tsunade as if he expected her to lash out and slughter him.

" Just a minute. You never told us your name and what we are supposed to do." Ino said, watching him carefully the whole time.

" My name is Gensu and I'll tell you what you are supposed to do when we are on the road." He trembled. " Now, if you will please excuse me..."

" We'll leave at 9 early tommorow, be ready Ino, Naruto." Neji said with his cool tone.

_Shif_

Just like that, Neji dissapeared out of nowhere with Ino following. Naruto grinned, he knew that they were doing this just to banish the uncertainty their guest had about Konoha genin.

Naruto walked out the door, not wanting to be known as Konoha's Copy Ninja #2 Naruto.

" See ya granny!" he called.

After all three of them left Tsunade's village, she sighed.

" Shizune, what am I supposed to do?"

" Apologize for lying to them after they come back." was the answer.

Tak tak.

Naruto heard footsteps behind him. he turned around only to see Gensu following behind quickly, sweat drops forming on his face. The second they were out of the Hokage building, Gensu let out a sigh of relief.

" Whats wrong Gensu?" Naruto asked seeing the pale color of the guest's face.

" Its just... well you see... umm..." He stammered looking at Naruto.

Naruto quickly realized that Gensu was nervous about the people that were around them.

" Hey Gensu, wanna come over to my house? I promise that I wont hurt you, we might as well be friends since we are gonna travel together." Naruto offered generously.

" Sure!" Gensu said, his face breaking out into a smile after knowing that Naruto was fast to catch onto things.

Soon they were sitting on Naruto's couch, Star holding a cup of tea in his hands.

" So... what's wrong with Konoha Shinobi?" Naruto asked.

" Its a long past..." Gensu winced. " But I suppose that you should know that the land of reefs had a small ninja village once too."

_**flashback**_

_" Big sis! Im finnaly a genin! I have a team too! Im going to love being a ninja!" _

_" Thats good for you Gen, but I didn't become a ninja for a reason and you should remember that reason at all times." a young lady smiled._

_" Lucy... I understand. But I want to protect the village even if my life is on the line!" _

_" Good luck then. Come on, we have a village festival to attend."_

_It was wonderful, children laughing, adults smiling, everyone was happy. But I felt the most happiness. It was the best treat in the world. graduating and seeing everyone enjoying tonight. But, I didn't know that the worst would happen, exactly one year from that day._

_That night, there was a raid. It was at 3am exactly, the darkest time of night. Also the creepist. It took only one ninja, that was all that was needed. Our whole village was destroyed and my sister died infront of me. I remembered her exact words: Dont fear. I believe in you, a true shinobi follows their heart._

_I gulped and sneaked a look at the shinobi that murdered my village. His eyes were blood curdling red. One part stood out and that was the ninja headband. A perfectly carved leaf symbol stood out gleaming like blood in the moonlight._

_ ..._

" I see... what happened to your teamates?" asked Naruto with a haunted look.

" Well... they aren't here anymore..." Gensu said with pain flashing in his eyes.

" We dont have to talk about it if you dont want to... " Naruto said with true sympathy.

" Nah, plus you need to know the next part in order to help me on the mission." Gensu swallowed and continued.

**_Second half of flashback_**

_" Everyone stand back! Lady Mizuki has arrived!"_

_A bueatiful young lady clad in a cherry red kimono stepped gracefully out of her carriage._

_" All good people. I will be your priestess if you shall accept me. I vow to defend this village with everything I've got. But in exchange, you must become a normal village, not a ninja one. " She smiled._

_There were mutters and sighs as they all felt that a priestess could be the solver of all their problems. _

_One brave soul stepped forward. " My lady, may i ask, what is your weapon to defend us?"_

_She laughed and with one hand, she beckonded her servant to get something. He brought out a box covered in silver lineing. Lady Mizuki ripped off the lid and there was a flash of light._

_" This is it." she said calmly as the light began to fade. The five identical little stones shone brightly as the silver mirror itself glowed buietifully. _

_Several gasps of disbelief were heard._

_" A **mirror **?"  
><em>

_She laughed. " Oh my good people, you should fear its power, but noneless, I will show you what it does. Do you happen to have any prisoners you want to excute?"_

_" Oh yes, come with me." said the leader._

_He lead Miss Mizuki to our village's criminal correction grounds and pointed to a creepy guy with rings everywhere on him. _

_The Lady grinned as she held the mirror up. With a swift motion of her hand ( it was so fast nobody knew what she did) the prisoner gasped as a bright pink light filled the space. As the light diassapeared, a small pink flamingo stood in the guy's place..._

_..._

Gensu's story was cut off when they heard the doorbell ring.

Naruto got up and opened the door to see a ANBU standing there with a scroll in his/her hands.

" Naruto, your presence is required at the Hokage tower and all I can tell you is that your timing for this mission has been changed."

Naruto shrugged. " Well, I guess I need to go... wait what? Why?"

But the ANBU guy/girl had already left.

Naruto swung up into a tree and watched as Gensu, in movements just like a ninja, dropped down besides him.

" Wow... didn't Lady Mizuki ban ninja training or somthing?" Naruto questioned.

" Yep... but my dream had something to do with being a ninja so i trained secretly." Gensu said blushing, embarrased to tell a stranger.

" Cool, come on, lets go!"

...

_In the Hokage's office._

" Naruto, Neji, and Ino! This mission is now an S-ranked one! Listen to me carefully, the Raikage has turned against us very suddently and gave us a warning that they were going to kidnap any Konoha Shinobi that they find out of our village. You must leave now and you will be safe when you reach the land of reefs. Their leader has vowed to make sure of your safety. Go now!" Tsunade said in an urrgent tone.

The Chunin and Genins saluted. " Yes ma'm!"

" Lets go." called Ino, grabbing Gensu by his hand.

**...**

**That's that! Hope you enjoyed it, plz review. See you soon!**

**- Naruto016, your fanfiction writer.**


	2. Liri and Ryouki

**Yo! How's it going? Im having trouble typing up new chapters for all of my fanfictions so I most postpone on this one for some time. But, enjoy this chapter at least.**

**I do not own Naruto but I will continue wishing.**

**...**

The three leaf ninja and the former reef ninja traveled at the fastest speed possible. Soon after a while, Gensu began to pant.

" Gee... I never had to run this long. Huff huff." he said, gasping as a branch wacked him across the face. "Ouch..."

Neji sighed inwardly... at least this guy had ran for sometime...

" Gensu, Naruto can carry you if you want..." Neji offered.

Gensu shook his head, not willing to show his weakness.

" Well... as you say..." Neji sighed again.

They ran for another 10 minutes before Neji's byakugan saw ninja.

" Quick! Hide yourselfs." Neji whispered as his eyes tracked the ninjas.

As they got closer, Neji sighed, mently kicking himself.

" False alarm." He said as he dropped out of the tree.

The ninja in the front gasped before realizing that it was not enemy ninja.

" Oh hi Neji-kun." She said cheerfully, her bright pink hair bobbing up and down.

Soon, Naruto, Ino and Gensu landed besides him.

" Sakura-chan! " Naruto waved, his hand stopping in mid-air when he saw the ninja behind her.

" Yo, idiot. Now, let us get back to Konoha will you?" the raven haired boy said.

" Hey Sasuke! What were you doing alone with Sakura in the woods?" Naruto yelled pointing a finger at Sasuke.

The bushes ruslted and a " what a drag" was heard.

" Yea, we are totally alone." Sasuke answered by knocking Naruto over the head.

" Sasuke-kun, how nice to see you!" Ino spoke up after freezing the whole time when Naruto talked about Sasuke and Sakura alone in the forest.

" Hn." was his heartless answer.

Neji sighed... this was causeing to much noise... he paused... activating his byakugan again. His eyes detected shinobi again. Going at a very fast speed in their direction.

" Um... guys..."

Neji was surpised. When did Gensu like speaking up?

All eyes turned to Gensu.

" Who's this?" asked Shikamaru, and after decideing that it was too troublesome, he added," Nevermind..."

" There are enemy ninja traveling our way."

Neji's eyes narowed with suspision, as he decided to challenge Gensu with a question.

" How do you know that they are the enemy?"

Gensu paused and Neji knew that he got him thinking.

" Well... I just guessed..." he said shrugging.

" Hey Neji, why dont you check?" Ino said, strugging to pull Sakura away from her beloved Sasuke.

" Hm, it seems that Gensu was right. Cloud ninja. Lets get going." Neji said frowning.

" Lets go back to the village, Sasuke and Shikamaru." Sakura said in an urrgent tone.

Each ninja squad went off in their own direction.

...

Two hours had passed and Neji's team was resting at a small clearing.

Neji was deep in thought about his clan when he heard Ino calling him over. Neji sighed as he slowly pulled himself to his feet. The hyuuga walked as slow as possible while continueing to think about the clan.

" And, from that day on, nobody ever doubted Lady Mizuki and her mirror that could show the true personality of people by turning them into animals." Gensu finished.

Neji turned his head around in couriosity.

" Hm? Mirror?" Neji asked. But his question was droned down by Naruto's loud comment.

" Cool! I sure hope I get to see this mirror when I get there."

" But Gensu-kun... is there anyway to turn them back?" Ino asked elbowing Naruto.

" Yep, turn the mirror around and do some magic." Gensu smiled, happy that they were interested.

" Awesome!" Naruto said. " I wonder what animal I am..."

" Fox, elephant, monkey, smelly piece of poop." Ino commented.

" Huh?! But a piece of poop isn't an animal!" Naruto said scratching his head.

" It is, if its paired up with you!" Ino said laughing.

The jokes went on and on until Neji decided that this mission was taking too long and he had to go to the reef village as fast as possible to avoid cloud.

Once again they set out but this time Gensu was on Naruto's back. After a few arguments and a small battle, all was settled. They had only traveled for about 4 hours when it got dark. Neji sighed and scratched his head. Personly, he had hoped that they would arrive in one days travel.

The ninja soon set camp and Ino had just gotten the fire started when the lush green bushes rustled. Ino, Naruto, Neji and Gensu all got into a defencive stance. The leaves got pushed aside as a young lady walked through.

Gensu gasped. " Liri?"

" Ah Gensu." She smiled.

Neji carefully studied this young arriver. She looked a bit older than them. Her short golden hair was curled in the front and long wavy hair shone in the back. Her blue eyes twinkled softly as she ordered them to get up.

" Hi Miss, Im Ino, nice to meet you." The blonde said in a polite tone.

" Hi Gensu, are these the ninja you hired? They look like they aren't even out of the academy yet!" Liri said, her sweet tone shifting into a loud rude one.

" Liri-san, they were all konoha had currently, plus, if you meet them and get to know them, you would be surprised." Gensu offered.

" Hey hey! Im a genin okay!? And the idiot next to me is chunin already! I bet you don't even have any ninja skills!" Naruto declared loudly.

Liri turned red as she glared at them. " I may not but he does!" She said, pointing at Gensu.

" Hahahaha, then we could beat you easily!" Ino declared.

Liri turned even redder.

" Please dont speak to Liri-san like that.."

They all turned around to see a girl with dark purple hair rushing towards them.

" Ugg, Ryouki, quit getting into other people's businesses!" Liri grumbled.

Ryouki ignored her and continued. " Please, Liri isn't that mean usually... It's something that happened a few days ago..."

" What?" Naruto asked。

" Nothing" Liri mumbled.

Neji stepped forward. " Okay, okay, now ladies, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to know why you are here.

Liri smiled with her sweet attracting smile. " Well, the idiot seems to have at least one good question. " She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward. " We came to welcome you! Come on, the village isn't far. "

Naruto grinned. " Finally! "

" Race ya!" Liri said smiling back.

In a second, the rest of the ninjas were coughing in their cloud of dust.

" Well, what are we waiting for? "

...

**So that's it, remember that I'm still looking for a beta. Also, I tend to like diolouge so if it's not your thing that's okay, farther in the story I will stop writing so much of it. Plz review, favorite or follow.**

**- Naruto016**


	3. Miss Meilede

Hi, it's been some time, huh? Well, I was a bit busy with other things. Mystical creature sighting in this chapter. Well, not exactly mystical. Okay, enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I truly, truly want to though.

* * *

><p>"Woah!" Naruto cried out as his foot landed in the water.<p>

"Its quite cold, isn't it?" asked Ino.

When they arrived at the entrance of the village, Liri had suggested that they stay by the beach and wait while she went to announce their arrival, but Ryouki and Gensu exchanged an evil glance. So Ryouki and Gensu went on ahead to report to the Kage that guests had arrived while Liri-san stayed with them. Naruto and Ino decided splash around in the water like little kids.

Neji glanced at the girl beside him. Liri-san... from what he thought, Liri was just a spoiled brat that liked being rude, but what she said next changed it all.

"Look... I don't know who you are, but anyways, I don't want you poking your nose into every part of our village and learning secrets. Also, there was this... thing... that happened the other day and I'm not allowed to talk about it. I'm sorry acting like that..." Liri said blushing. After her last few words, she turned away and pretended to be looking at something else.

"I understand. Ryouki told me what happened and I haven't told anyone else. If we have to do that, it'll be because we are helping you," Neji replied.

Liri shot an annoyed glance in his direction and returned to being silent.

...

"Hi! We're back!" Ryouki said with a happy smile. "The Kage has been informed and we are allowed to enter, come on!"

Everyone followed her until they arrived in front of a boat. When they were all in the silvery colored boat, Gensu began rowing. After a few minutes, a small island could be seen. It was filled with lush green grass and if one looked hard enough, corn could be seen growing at the edges.

"Oh! I know! The village is on that island, isn't it!? Its quite small though... but, the water protects it, right?" Naruto questioned.

Ryouki smiled, "That's mostly what everyone thinks, but you're right, the island is small, too small for a village like us. But on that island are scary and enchanted animals, nobody would want to live on it. Our village is..."

"Underwater. Under the earth, where the corals are," Liri cut in, shooting a small glance at her friend.

"Cool! Will we be going there?" asked Naruto, his eyes shining.

"Yep, but we'll have to meet with the village leader first," Gensu replied, his eyes on the water.

The rest of the ride continued in silence until they were at an opening of a cave. Nothing could be seen except darkness, no matter how much Naruto squinted.

"We're here," Ryouki whispered. "Be quiet, we don't want to disturb the inhabitants of this cave."

Gensu quickly, yet quietly, rowed into the dark, dark cave. For a while, it was all peaceful and quiet. Nobody talked, not even the once loud Naruto. Everyone was too busy focusing on what was around them. Being a ninja, Neji could sense fear and anxiousness all around him. Even he was a bit nervous in the vast darkness and Ryouki's comment about the inhabitants. Naruto was slightly shuddering and Ino was breathing heavily. The only person that seemed perfectly calm was Gensu.

"That was weird... Gensu was someone that wasn't too brave, yet there wasn't even the slightest bit of fear coming from him." Hmm... Neji wondered. Then he realized something, he could use his byakugan to see his surroundings!

Byakugan!

His eyes slowly shifted to focus and veins popped out soundlessly. He looked around, just seeing cave walls and pillars of rock. They were traveling down a narrow stream leading around a curve. He looked at everyone in the boat, pretty much everyone's eyes were wide open. And then, he gasped inwardly. No, it couldn't be! He looked around again making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, and sure enough, they weren't. It was the truth. These weren't real, were they?!

"Calm down, Neji," Gensu's voice could be heard; no fear, nor doubt could be heard. It was slightly above a whisper. "And close those eyes of yours."

Neji nodded. Not even sure if Gensu could even see in this darkness. But he couldn't obey the order. This was fantastic. Or 'the inhabitants' of this cave, was fantastic. He felt awed at the sight. Their long silver bodies twirling around the rock pillars ( like Lee in the Chibi anime), it simply wasn't ordinary. He would keep this to himself for now.

As he thought, a small swooshing sound could be heard, getting louder and louder by the second. As the boat approached the sound, Neji discovered that the inhabitants were getting lesser and lesser.

"Everyone, stand up," Gensu's voice could be heard above the roaring, now as determined as a waterfall. Light entered the cave and as the boat started rocking, water splashed into it. "Oh, and you can start talking normally now."

"Naruto, Ino, Neji, When I say jump, I want you guys to jump to your left," Gensu said, his eyes cold and determined. There was no trace of shyness in his voice, this was business.

"You better... unless you want to die," Liri muttered under her breath.

The waterfall soon got into sight and the boat went faster and faster.

"Uhh, Gensu?" Ino said, biting her lip. "Jumping off a boat isn't really a good idea..."

"Just trust me," Gensu replied, his eyes narrowing as the boat rocked hard.

Neji prepared. They needed to trust him.

And... JUMP!

They leaped off the boat, Naruto closing his eyes, Ino screaming, and Neji squinting at the bottom.

They fell into nothingness, air whipped all around them. It was Free Falling.

Suddenly, ropes tightened around them, soft cushion covered ones. It stopped their fall, just letting them dangle in mid-air. And then, they got slowly lowered down to the gravel covered ground below them. As their feet touched the ground, the ropes loosened.

Screams of enjoyment and laughter could be heard from the waterfall and Naruto, Neji, and Ino turned to look.

Liri, Ryouki and Gensu were using the boat as a surfboard, and they were surfing down the ramp-like waterfall, which was at a 75 degree angle.

"This is life!" Gensu stammered happily. Never had Neji or the others seen him like that.

Soon, they reached the bottom, the former ninja climbed out of the boat.

"Woah..." Naruto breathed.

"Yeah," Liri nodded, shaking droplets of water from her long blonde hair.

Swoosh

Two people in masks dropped, now in front of them.

"They with you, Liri-san?" One of them asked in a rough voice.

Liri nodded again. "Yes Officer 823, these are the ninjas Miss Meliede hired."

The two officers examined the ninja and walked over to a huge iron door. There were two silver door knobs in a shape of a mirror. Honoring the priestess probably. Next to the mirrors, there was the biggest lock Naruto had ever seen in his life.

One of the officers brought out a metal key and inserted it into the lock.

"Prepare for the most wonderful sight you've ever seen," Ryouki whispered into Ino's ear.

Ino looked at her with big round eyes and Ryouki laughed softly. " Believe me."

And like that, the doors swung open.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, I am evil leaving you at a cliffhanger. Maybe I should just be called Evilkari or something. Anyway, did you guys enjoy it? I've been trying to update quickly but it doesn't seem to work for me cause I have such a tight schedule. But I haven't been receiving a lot of reviews, do you like it or not? Anyways, have a good day!<strong>

**-Naruto016**


	4. Story of behind

**Hello. It's nice to see you again. Fanfiction rocks right?! I don't get the people who are all like, "I hate fanfics." Btw, keep those reviews coming, peeps! Hmm, anyways, may the odds be in your favor and please enjoy this chapter.**

**...**

Neji's mouth dropped open. " Woah... I never even had a second thought about this happening."

Ryouki grinned slightly. "Welcome."

**(I'm not all that good at describing things but… here I go!)**

Neji looked all around him in awe. _H-how could that be?_

The whole town was made of underwater items. Some buildings had coral as walls, others had sand. Some used seaweed as windows while others had rocks neatly lined up along the sidewalks. Many different ideas and crafts were formed from items that lived or grew underwater. Smells of fresh bread and cakes baking filled the air. Sounds of birds were heard and the sky was so blue! Underwater? That didn't seem possible right? But it happened, without an explanation, or at least for now. The roads were made of the finest sand found and a person could walk barefooted on it without getting a splinter. Sculptures of unknown people stood by every house like guardsmen. But the most amazing site was the large crystal mirror in the very center of the town. Five pearly white stones lined the edges of this wonderful craftsmanship. Each was four feet from each other. The mirror was so nicely polished it shone brighter than anything humanly possible.

"Wow! That's really neat!" Naruto said grinning from ear to ear. "Will you show us around?"

Ryouki shook her head sorrowfully. "Normally, I would have loved to introduce you to the structures of this village, but the Kage is expecting you."

When Liri spoke, her voice was cold. "Call her Lady or Kage, either is fine. And, just don't make fools of yourself."

...

Naruto, Ino and Neji walked for a some time, until they reached a big building with a light blue rooftop. The kanji, "影" for Kage was printed on at the top next to a little picture of a coral reef.

They all walked in quietly for once Naruto knew that this was really business.

"Hello Liri."

The voice that spoke that was strong and clear. The exact kind a Kage should possess.

"Hi, Miss Meliede."

"So, you have brought the visitors."

"Yes, Miss Meliede."

_Awkward silence_

"Don't just stand there, introduce them to me."

"Yes, Miss Meliede."

"Go on."

"The kid with the blonde hair is Naruto. The girl is Ino and the snot is Neji."

"Liri."

"Sorry, Miss Meliede."

"Continue."

"The ugly brown haired duck is Neji."

"Liri."

"Sorry Miss Meliede."

The conversation went on and on. Until Naruto couldn't bear it anymore.

"Miss, if..." Naruto began.

"It's Kage!" Ino whispered jabbing Naruto in the ribs.

"Kage, I'm wondering what kind of mission we are sent on anyway. I mean, Gensu never told me what we were supposed to do." Naruto voiced his thoughts.

Meliede sighed. "Well, I'll tell you then. Ask Gensu about what happened to the priestess. I'll explain your mission."

She leaned back on her chair and cleared her voice as if she was going to tell a story. "Our priestess had died two years ago. Things were never peaceful when that happened, but some people enjoyed her death. Because ninjas were once again allowed. Most people stuck with the habits they had before the priestess died but others resumed in training. After she died, we had grasshoppers attack our crops many times; tons of floods from the waterfall, and countless thieves come and try to steal the mirror she once possessed. But recently, there has been a bigger problem than that. The mirror seems to have grown legs and traveled around the village. Every morning, people wake up to discover that the mirror has once again been moved. By whom? We do not know. This mirror seems to like going into people's houses. In a result, we lost plenty of families."

Naruto spoke up, "Miss, I mean, Lady, Couldn't you post guards overnight to watch the mirror?"

"Naruto, we have. Don't interrupt me. Every time we post guards, they end up dead or in animal form in the morning. Nobody has ever figured out what's going on. So that's what I need you for, gotcha?" Meliede questioned.

"Yea," Neji, Ino, and Naruto said in unison.

…

"Gensu! Finish the story, please!" Naruto begged.

"Sure. " Gensu replied.

_Everyone was staring in awe._

_"My Lady." One man stepped forward and bowed. Soon, many others followed._

_The current leader looked at all of them. "Do you not wish to live shinobi lives?! Do you wish to just give up on all our ninja ways?!"_

_His wife gently tapped him on the shoulder. "Honsu, there is no need. And perhaps, the time has come for us to change our ways."_

_The leader snorted. "Well, my people think that if you want! But I will never fall to the ways of a priestess." With that said, the leader hugged his two sons and once again looked up. "Those who believe in the way of the shinobi, come with me. Others, I am ashamed. But if this is your choice, then leave it be."_

_One fourth of people followed the leader. Honsu looked sadly back at his wife and sons realizing that they did not choose to come with him. But his daughter, Young Meliede, chose to follow him._

"Wait, wait, was that Miss Meliede?" Naruto asked.

"No. That was Meliede's great, great, great, grand aunt," said Gensu. "Now let me finish."

_Before the priestess's reign started, there was a war. Led by the leader of the village. Many had died. Only few survived. The war was finally ended when Meliede threw herself in front of her brother to save him. That saddened Honsu's life and everyone stared in misery at the once young and playful girl. That night, Honsu committed suicide and that was when the priestess stepped in to rule._

"Whoa… Wait, what happened to the priestess though?" Neji questioned.

"Well…." Gensu said softly. Ryouki stepped in and talked.

_On a dreary, cold day, a jewel was found. It matched the one on the mirror that the priestess had carried. The person that found it was Liri. People thought that she had peeled it from the jewel, and was planning to sell it. Liri suffered because of that, but, she took the gem with her and hid it in her room. That following evening, a man found another jewel. A small white one, the signature color of the priestess. Soon, people put two and two together and located the places the jewels had been found. Liri found her's in a small deserted graveyard, while the other man found his under an apple tree that bore an ample amount of apples. They decided that it had to be the Forest of Fruit. A famous apple orchard. They sent a group of men and women loyal to the priestess and after a few hours, they returned with Lady Priestess's body. There was no wound on her. She was under an apple tree, deadly white and dead but no mark on her body. So nobody ever figured out how she died. People said the gods were angry and killed her, others say she died from eating the apples on the Forbidden Apple Tree._

Naruto shivered... "I think it's time for us to go to bed."

Gensu laughed softy and nodded seriously. He led Naruto and the others to a small, but cozy hotel. There, he bid them goodnight and left. Before he exited the room, Neji noticed something. A small star engraved on his forehead. It was covered by his bands but it was noticeable when he turned around.

**…**

**Not too lengthy, huh? Oh well. Enjoy it? I love those people who favorite and follow. Keep them coming, folks!**


End file.
